Combining Harmonic and Natural Minor Key Centers
The Presence of The Augmented(III+) triad,V Major triad and Diminished #vii triad together in The Natural Minor key Progressions Many classical and traditional pop composers combine the Natural and hamonic minor scales but they do this combination in two different ways.as you see, the natural minor scale has a sub-tonic note its own,notes of the natural minor scale includes: A-B-C-D-E-F-'G, '''and hamonic minor scale has a leading tone, notes includes: A-B-C-D-E-F-'''G#.' When you combined both scale, resulting scale has potentially 8 notes in its and 7th degree of the new scale has flexibile nature ,that is: A-B-C-D-E-F-'G-Gsharp'.so number of possible chords become 10 chords.i'll explain about progressions in the mixed-scale. Possible Triads and Seventh Chords in resulting combined the Natural and Harmonic Minor Scales as you see in figure, the number of created triads in the mixed-scale is 10 triads.the III+ , V and #viio triads attend the natural minor progression. the number of built seventh chords in the combined natural and harmonic minor is 11 chords. Using the III+ Triad in the natural minor key progressions in Modern Popular Music The Presence of III+ augmented triad in the natural minor key progressions notice that the III+ M7 is used less in popular music Using the diminished(#viio) chord and the diminished seventh chord(#viio7) in the natural minor key progressios in Modern Popular Music The presence of #viio and #viio7 in the natural minor key The diminished chord and The Diminished Seventh chord: Raising the seventh degree of the minor scale affects the diatonic scale harmony of a minor key in more than one way.Another result is that the root of the VII7 chord is raised by a half step. Changing both the name of the chord and its quality.The resulting chord is similar to the VII chord in the harmonized Major scale.but differs in one imporatant way.Rather than forming a Bm7(b5) chord, harmonizing the seventh degree of the harmonic minor scale forms a complete diminished seventh chord, or Bo7. Both chords are based on a diminished triad, differing in the seventh degree only.(The mi7(b5) chord is sometimes called a "Half diminished seventh chord" to highlight the difference.) Like the V7 chord,the viio7 chord contains a leading tone and has a strong pull toward the tonic. Notice In traditinal classic harmony , the viio7 is nearly always used as the viio chord in minor keys.In modern popular harmony(Traditional Pop), though , it is quite common to continue to use the III Major triad, VII Major triad or dominant seventh chord(VII7), even when the V or V7 is present in the same progression,because in some setting the viio7 is considered too complex and dissonant compared to the other triads or seventh chords. The diminished seventh chord is a different basic chordtype than the other chords in the harmonized diatonic major and minor scale.The presence of the diminished seventh chord degree, one half step smaller than a minor seventh.means that occasionally the use of a double flat(bb) is required to correctly identify the seventh. Using the Minor/Major seventh chord in the Natural minor key The presence of i M7 in the natural minor key progressions Using the minor/Major seventh chord in the natural minor key progressions The Presence of the V Major Triad in the natural minor key Progressions Many soul music composers add the V Major triad to the Natural minor key Progressions.but thay do this with a special way. Using the V Major triad in the Natural minor key Progressions soul music composers add the V Major triad to the v minor triad.that is: Am(i)-Em(v)-E(V).That's mean, the V Major triad sets after the v minor triad.notice that the V Major triad usually sets after v minor triad thats mean, the 7th step desires to raise. Soul Searching Talk about a broad category of music! Soul can encompass anything from R&B("rhythm and blues") to gospel, hip-hop, and rap.Such soulful styles have been made popular by artists like Stevie Wonder, Aretha Franklin, and Otis Redding, and feature a lot of wonderful piano playing.It's also great for dancing, although i don't recommend grooving too much while sitting at piano.These sections give the lowdown on soul. Saving your Soul Danceable soul music requires danceable rhythm, so have the following rhythmic concepts in your repertoire before strtting over to the key: Syncopation Right-Hand intervals Dotted eight-sixteenth pattern Disco ball Motown sounds in the 1960s, Motown Record had a stable of artists specializing in the R&B sound. So popular were these artists that their style became known as the Motown sound.But dont think the 1960s are gone; you can add the Motown sound to any of your favorite songs. Funky sounds goin' round Soul and R&B styles often Incorporate elements of funk---you know, like James Brown, Chaka Kahn, or George Clinton.Heavy syncopation with dotted eighth-sixteenth rhythmic pattern provides the funky feel for this funky sound. Combining the Natural and Harmonic minor scales from viewpoint Classical Composers classical composers combine the natural and harmonic minor scales,but they do this combination with a special way.they consider the harmonic minor scale,then they hamonize the scale,and in the next step,they replace the III Major triad instead of III+ augmented triad, other built chords stay entire.that is following the figure One of the Properties of this combination is to use the III Major and V Major triad together in the same progression The Presence of III Major triad and V Major triad together in the same Chord Progression Combining the Natural and Harmonic minor scales from viewpoint Traditional POP Composers Traditional pop composers combine the natural and harmonic minor scales with other way. they consider the Natural minor scale, then they harmonize this scale, and in the next step, they replace the V Major triad instead of v minor triad,other chords remain virginal. Combining The Natural and Harmonic minor scales from viewpoint Traditional POP Composers with added sevenths The Presence of VII Major and V Major Triads together in the same progression Presence of these two triads together happen in two ways First Way Second Way The Presence of III Major triad and V Major triad together in the same Chord Progression First Way Second Way Popular pop chord progressions in this Chord Set Popular pop progression #1 Popular pop chord progression #2 Popular pop chord progression #3 Popular pop chord progression #4